A Day In The Life 4: Teal'c
by Debi C1
Summary: The final bit to the series from Master Teal'c's POV. Always listen to your Team Leader and your General.


**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Gate travel is hazardous to your health. Always listen to your Team Leader and your General.

My companions are fleeing towards the Stargate. I follow closely behind them, returning fire with my staff weapon covering their escape. O'Neill is also trailing firing his P-90 automatic weapon. We are traveling down an uneven wooded trail comprised of hard ground and loose shale. Forest debris and small vegetation impedes our progress and cause slowing of our speed during our return to the clearing we had only recently left.

A small group of young Jaffa had been concealed by the undergrowth and had caught us unawares. O'Neill had made an earlier comment as we had arrived about things not feeling correct. I must learn to heed his intuitiveness. He is almost always correct.

Our two scholar teammates had come here specifically to study the ancient ruins that the UAV had sighted, and they were distracted by thoughts of possible discoveries. Danieljackson had identified the location as a possible site of some importance and Majorcarter also had expressed an interest in exploring them for alien technology. But we had never reached their goal.

When we sighted the attacking force, O'Neill had shouted instructions for us to retreat with haste and our two younger teammates had taken the forefront dashing down the trail at full speed. Upon arrival at the Stargate, Danieljackson would dial Earth and Majorcarter would activate the GDO device to identify us to Stargate Command and open the iris for our imminent arrival.

Just as our younger members reached the open space I hear the noise of a staff weapon discharging and the sound of two bodies impacting the ground. Next, Majorcarter is calling out to our youngest team member. I knew then that something grave had befallen my young friend. I turn and see Majorcarter crouching protectively over Danieljackson. He has been struck down by a lone guard stationed at a position at the Stargate. Again, I had failed in my sworn oath to protect him from harm. Aiming my own staff at the chalot, I fire over them, succeeding in killing him immediately. I was then able to turn my attention to protecting O'Neill as he goes to our injured companion. Majorcarter, now in possession of O'Neill's weapon, also returned fire. She then insured the Stargate was open and ready to receive our wounded.

It does not seem fair that the fates have seen fit to harm this peaceful scholar again. I see that he is obviously wounded severely as O'Neill slings him over his shoulder. I am unable to assist him with his burden but I double my efforts to protect them. I know he will not leave our injured man behind. O'Neill orders us through the Stargate. We allow him to proceed us, then Majorcarter and I also enter the wormhole.

As we arrive at the SGC, Majorcarter orders WalterHarriman to close the protective iris. The Colonel is at the foot of the ramp calling loudly for the Medical Team. I see Doctorfraiser and her corps of Emergency Technicians surround O'Neill and Daneiljackson. Within moments they have my young friend on a wheeled table and are beginning the treatment of his wounds.

I see Generalhammond approaching Majorcarter and myself. O'Neill is focusing on soothing his friend and the Hammond bypasses the fevered activity to come to where Majorcarter and I are standing. The Medical personnel are placing an IV into our injured comrade's arm. I see that he is in poor condition, and has not regained consciousness. O'Neill appears not to see the General as the Commanding Office comes to us for answers.

Majorcarter is also highly agitated. Generalhammond asks what has happened to cause this injury. She is unable to answer our leader's questions so I do so for her as succinctly as possible. "We were approaching the city but were attacked by a group of Jaffa. As we attempted to reach the Stargate, we encountered a lone sentry who had been posted there. He was attempting to kill Majorcarter when Danieljackson interceded and was struck down instead. . I killed the Jaffa but I was too late to prevent his injury. O'Neill retrieved our comrade and we were able to return through the Stargate immediately afterwards."

Majorcarter then speaks up. "It was my fault, General. If I had seen the Jaffa, this could have been avoided. Daniel saved my life by knocking me out of the line of fire."

Hammond of Texas is a great leader and is also very fond of Danieljackson. He understands the closeness of our team and determines that we need time to absorb what has occurred but he must question us more completely. He says "Report to my office as soon as you get cleared and cleaned up. We need to figure out why this happened."

I realize that Doctorfraiser and her team have taken Danieljackson to the Emergency Operating Room in the Infirmary for treatment. I do not see O'Neill. I assume that he has accompanied our companion to lend him security and moral support. He cannot leave his friend at this time. Danieljackson will need all of our assistance soon, but now it is O'Neill's place to be by his side.

When we arrive at the Infirmary, we are given our post mission exam. There is no sign of O'Neill, Doctorfraiser or any of the Emergency Nursing staff. I ask and am told that O'Neill has been sent to the locker room to clean himself of his friend's lifeblood. I will seek him out after we have made our official report to the General. O'Neill also will need support this day, if he will allow it to be given.

I think back upon our experiences of this morning. Our team was in a happy mood before this tragedy occurred. There was much light- hearted teasing and banter in the gate room. Our two scholars were excited about exploring this new planet in search for Intel and possibly weapons for the Taur'i's battle against the Goa'uld.

The terrain on the planet was pleasing. It was comprised of an old growth forests, pleasant temperature and good fresh air. It appeared that the mission would be as O'Neill would say, a piece of cake. But when we arrived on the planet, our leader had become uneasy. I should have realized that his 'bad feeling' was indicative of something evil to come upon us. Invariably, our Commander's sixth sense is correct.

Our medical procedures completed without incident, Majorcarter and I go to the briefing room where we seat ourselves at the conference table in our usual places. Generalhammond soon appears. O'Neill does not.

Hammond speaks as he sits down in his place at the head of the table. "I just got off the phone with the infirmary. Doctor Jackson is still in surgery and is holding his own. Luckily the blast apparently was not a direct hit but from an angle. It didn't penetrate too deeply. He has a very good chance," He sighs deeply, "thank God." He looks up at us. "Now, let's figure out how this happened."

We begin our briefing explaining in detail what had transpired. How there had been no sign of occupation, no warning of any hostile forces upon the planet. We discuss more thorough flyovers with the UAVs and more time to be allotted for the MALP to determine hidden dangers to our teams before they leave the safety of the SGC.

After a period of time, O'Neill enters the room. He is now clean and is wearing a new uniform but he is obviously exhausted and still emotionally distraught. He seats himself in his usual chair at the table with us.

Hammond eyes him critically, then comments. "Colonel, I thought you'd still be in the clinic."

"No, Sir. The nurses did their worst then kicked me out," He grimaces. "Probably cause of the smell. Then I hit the showers before coming here."

Hammond nods his head. "Well, the Major and Teal'c have given me enough information for now. It sounds like a pretty cut and dried scenario. Both the MALP and the UAV failed to indicate any Gould presence on the planet. You walked into a bad situation, Colonel. You tried to get your team home intact..."

"...And failed miserably." Colonel O'Neill interrupts him. "I screwed up and now one of my team is lying in the clinic operating room with our medical personnel trying to save his life."

The General looks at him sadly then turns to Majorcarter and myself. "I think I have everything I need, people. You are dismissed. Thank you for your reports." Then he turns to O'Neill with a nod. "Colonel, I'd like to talk to you in private."

We get up from the table and I see Majorcarter look at him in an offer of support. O'Neill nods, accepting our loyalty. He then makes a motion with his hands. I can see that he still has blood residue under his fingernails. I am concerned for his mental well- being. He and Danieljackson are close companions. We leave them alone and I pull the door shut behind us. We can only guess at the conversation that will occur behind us.

Majorcarter turns to me in concern. "You don't think that General Hammond will hold him responsible for Daniel's injury do you?" I ask.

"I have found General Hammond to be most wise in his dealings with O'Neill. I do not foresee any problems." I reply.

"It wasn't his fault." She states firmly.

I nod then admit my failure to her. "Indeed not. It was my fault."

She looks at me in surprise. "How do you get that? It was my fault."

"No, you were merely the intended target." I point out to her. "I am the one who failed in my responsibility to defend your efforts to activate the Stargate." I try to keep my emotions in check as I confess my culpability. "I did not see the Jaffa who fired at you. Therefore it is my guilt, not yours."

She frowns at me. "The Colonel thinks it's his fault."

"Then he is wrong also. It was I who failed to provide proper covering of your sixes."

"But I'm the one Daniel saved..."

"Agreed, due to my inability to protect you both."

She looks at me in frustration; I try to maintain my own emotional equilibrium. I am unused to failure and today I have failed miserably.

"No," She says firmly, "It's not the Colonel's fault. He tried to get us home safely. He did nothing wrong. It's not your fault either; you were keeping the others back."

I nod. I do understand my commander's feelings of responsibility, though I do not agree with him in his acceptance of the guilt . He was in charge of the expedition. "O'Neill is correct that he bears the final accountability. He was in command at the time; but, it was not his fault that he did not succeed in returning his team safely because I have again failed in my duty to protect my teammate. I understand his feelings, as will General Hammond."

Majorcarter only looks at me and shakes her head. "Look, Teal'c. It's been a rotten day. We're both tired and upset. Why don't we hit the showers and then get something to eat?"

I agree to her plan. While I feel no need for sustenance I would like to cleanse myself of the smell of defeat and the dirt of my shortcomings. After our meal then we can go and inquire about the condition of our young comrade.

I await Majorcarter's emergence from the woman's cleansing facility. Some of our fellow warriors ask about Danieljackson's condition. I reply to the best of my ability. Majorferretti is very concerned. He has been an acquaintance of our team for many years. Nyan, a co- worker of Danieljackson, also seeks me out. Word of our comrade's injury has spread fast and he is a well beloved member of the organization.

Soon, Majorcarter joins me. I can see that she has been crying in the shower. Her eyes betray her. But, like the warrior that she is, she puts on a brave face and we proceed to the dining facility.

After we have eaten, we travel together to the Medical Clinic. Doctorfraiser has left for the evening as it is now quite late. Doctorwarner assures us that Danieljackson had done well during his surgery and is resting comfortably. I believe that it is because of the faith and trust our young friend has in the skill of our physicians. They have saved our lives on numerous occasions. He allows us a quick visit to our wounded friend's bedside, but as told, the young man sleeps soundly and does not awaken to our presence. He appears battered but not in any discomfort.

The doctor manages to convince my team mate that it is in her best interest for her to return to her home and rest this night. He assures her that our companion is no longer in danger and that she should go home and sleep in as we are now on stand down until further notice. We part company at the elevator as she goes to the surface level and I travel in a downward journey to my quarters on level 25. As I enter the elevator, I realize that I am in the very car that had transported Danieljackson to the infirmary from the Gate room. There is a small stain on the floor. I am certain it is the result of his blood pooling beneath him on his way to surgery.

I reach my room and light my candles for my nightly meditation. I will have to perform a long intense kenoreem this evening. I am still distraught and my symbiote is agitated. It does not approve of my days activities. I wish once again that I may be freed from its evil influence.

That night, after my kelnoreem, I am still somewhat unsettled by the day's experience. I decide that I should take some exercise and begin walk the hallways of the SGC. I have done this for some time now and I no longer incite any attention when I partake of this particular activity. I am accepted by my fellow warriors here. It is a comforting feeling for me.

As I travel the hallway of the 18th floor I notice the door to Danieljackson's office is slightly ajar and a dim light shines from within. When I investigate I discover O'Neill sleeping on the ancient couch our young coworker has adopted as his own place of rest during his many overnight work secessions. O'Neill does not appear overly comfortable, his length being slightly more than that of his impromptu bed, but he is asleep. It is probably something of a comfort to him being there, so close spiritually, to his friend.

I think that there would not be many people in the clinic and that perhaps Danieljackson might suffer from bad dreams in an unfamiliar place. This is often the case on missions where he feels insecure. I determine that perhaps I may help him in this way, so I take myself to the Intensive Care Unit where he is being housed.

Arriving at the location, I find that my young friend is indeed alone. I manage to make entry to his room unseen and then I settle myself in a darkened corner. While I know that no more harm can come to him here, it none the less is a comforting feeling for me that I can be here sitting vigil with my comrade. I settle myself and find that I am able to reach a much more acceptable level of relaxation than I had in my own quarters.

I remain thus for a few hours, but realize that when the duty day begins, I will be discovered. I do not want to explain myself or my insecurities to the medical staff so I once again leave the area by stealth. I am content that Danieljackson has not suffered any disturbance in his sleep patterns. He will grow strong again. He is a great warrior.

I now go to the dining facility on level 22. I will return to check on his condition at a later time.

Several hours later, I returned to Danieljackson's office. It is now empty. I assume that O'Neill has awakened and is either having breakfast or at the medical facility. I believe it to be the latter so I go there also.

I see Majorcarter and Doctorfraiser as they arrive at the Clinic. I follow them. As I enter the Infirmary, I see the two women start to pass the ICU where I sat the night before with Danieljackson. Our young team mate is not alone this morning. O'Neill is sitting by his friend's bedside much as I myself had done previously. He is leaning close, holding the younger man's hand and speaking to him in a low voice.

O'Neill must hear the footsteps, of Doctorfraiser. He turns and calls to her. "Doc! Doc! He's awake!"

Doctorfraiser immediately runs to the bedside and O'Neill steps back, allowing the doctor full access to her patient. She begins to check Danieljackson's physical readings. She is smiling broadly. Evidently O'Neill is correct and Danieljackson is conscious. I approach Majorcarter and stand beside her as Doctorfraiser looks towards us and happily nods her head. We know now that everything is going to be all right. This good news is indeed. It is something for us all to hold on to.

~fin~

Top of Form


End file.
